Memories
by nobodD
Summary: While taking care of her love who has been sick, Maki reflects a bit on her past and what brought her to this point in her life. HonoMaki oneshot. Set a few years in the future.


**Not a request this time around. Just been recently inspired to write about one of my favorite pairings. That and they need more love, at least form me x3 I've also been wanting to write something in place of my first oneshot. It could have been a lot better. X3**

**Note: The pictures in this story can be found in my Dropbox on my profile. It might help to understand the flashbacks better.**

**Other note: This is NOT related in any way to The Center of µ's/All for One. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"Just stay in bed and get some rest, alright?" Maki said.

"Eh... But..." Honoka tried to say.

Maki placed a finger on Honoka's lips to silence her. "You have to get better, for all of us."

Honoka pouted a little, but smiled afterwards. "Alright, I understand."

Maki took hold of Honoka's hand. "I've been allowed to stay home today. I'll be downstairs for you, okay?"

"Thanks, Maki-chan."

Maki gave Honoka a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room to let Honoka get some rest. She made her way downstairs, walking by her desk to pick up a stack of papers before taking a seat at the dining table. Normally when she works at home, she would work at her desk. That was the very reason they had it, after all. But because Honoka was upstairs resting, Maki had a little something in the living room she needed to keep an eye on today. As if on cue, a little cry cut through the silence of the house.

"I didn't even get to start yet," Maki said, mostly to herself.

She got up and made her way into the living room. She walked to the playpen that was near the couch, and reached in.

"Alright, up we go," she said as she lifted the baby. Gradually the baby calmed down. "That's a good girl. Mommy is resting upstairs you know. We can't have you crying like that, Yume-chan."

Yume was her and Honoka's new child. And while she's adopted, as they couldn't have one themselves, she had a few defining features from both of them, almost as if she was their biological child. Notably, a similar red shade to Maki's hair, and nearly the same blue eyes Honoka has.

With their child in her arms, Maki returned to the table to start filling out paperwork. Though she only got through about three pages before Yume started crying again. She put down her pen and stood back up. Yume's persistent crying told Maki she had lost pleasure in her standing still. A little unwilling, as she still had her work, she started walking around the house.

As a start, Yume had stopped crying. But Maki knew at this point that wouldn't be enough. Unless she fell back asleep, Yume would go back to crying the moment Maki sat back down. So she kept walking. She passed by her desk again, stopping to take a look. There were a few pictures that she had on it, of her and Honoka through various points of their relationship.

She picked one of them up, smiling as she recalled the memory. Yume wasn't asleep, which Maki was aware of when she started reaching her arms out for the picture frame. She let Yume hold the picture, or try to at least.

"Do you like this picture?" she asked, getting a few sounds from Yume as a response. "You know, the dress that Mommy is wearing was made for someone else? It was made for our friend, Rin, back when we were in high school. Mommy's class was on a trip at that time, but she wanted to see the dress in person when they got back. One day after practice we snuck back into the clubroom for her to try it on. She was quite surprised when I wore my costume as well."

Maki smiled as she thought back to that time. She and Honoka had only recently started to secretly date at this point. They had wondered since the start if the others would catch onto them. And if one were to discover their secret, they had assumed it would have been Nozomi. But that wasn't the case. The one who found out, and was responsible for the pictures on the desk, was none other than Koizumi Hanayo.

Yume started pushing away the picture, bringing Maki back to the present. She replaced the picture in its spot and picked up another. Whether or not Yume knew it was a different picture, the baby started reaching for this new one.

"Aww, Yume-chan look. This was after Muse's first Love Live competition. Mommy and I just started dating. Hanayo had just found out about us, and really wanted a picture of us. She became our secret photographer after that, at least until we told the rest of Muse." She sighed. "It's a shame we didn't get to use those costumes for a song in the end."

Once again, Yume got bored of the picture and pushed it away. Maki placed the picture back onto the desk. She tried to walk away from the desk back to the table with her work, but Yume started to cry. Whether by coincidence or not, Yume stopped crying when Maki went near her desk again.

"I guess I can spend a bit more time reminiscing," Maki said.

She picked up another picture and showed it to Yume. Yume was smiling and pointing at the picture, which in turn made Maki smile.

"You know, we didn't want to make a big deal about getting married. But all our friends wouldn't let us get away with that. Kotori even went as far as making our dresses herself. We were incredibly nervous, being in front of everyone like that. But we're very thankful to all of them for this. It's probably one of the greatest days in our lives."

Maki put the picture back after she finished reminiscing about it. As she did, Yume managed to get her hands on another picture. Maki was a bit surprised when she saw which picture it was. The picture itself was actually a fairly recent picture, just before they got Yume. Once again one of Hanayo's handiwork, this time to help start up her new photography business. Maki had just come home from work, and wasn't given time to change out of her scrubs. Honoka hadn't changed out of the clothes she slept in, and was wearing the cat ears and tail for more pictures for Hanayo.

"How convenient that you picked up that one of all the pictures," Maki said.

She thought back to a few years ago. Although everyone was looking forward to it at first, by the time all nine of them had graduated, some members' interests changed. In the end, Muse didn't get back together as an idol group. Of course, they still remained friends.

Though, this left Honoka and Maki unsure of some things. They had recently started renting an apartment so they could live together, but now didn't have careers to support them. Honoka made a crazy move. She told Maki to return to school, and become a nurse. In the mean time, she'll do what she could, taking a lot of jobs, in order to support them. While she had a few doubts, she saw the confidence and determination in Honoka's eyes, and so she agreed.

They had shared some common goals and dreams. For Maki to become a successful nurse, for them to marry and find a house for themselves, and settle into a family life. This is what drove them forward. This got Honoka through all her jobs, and what motivated Maki to go back and finish school and learn to become a nurse.

With Maki's family background, they reached their first goal a little quicker than either expected. A few months after, Maki found employment and was now able to help Honoka with the apartment. Hanayo had kept in touch with them frequently, and when she heard that news, she suggested they start thinking of moving in together and eventually marrying. Not like they needed her to tell them, as that was on their minds a lot as well. But Hanayo was a great help, and was eventually able to help them reach their second goal. Nearby to the house she and Rin were living in was a newly empty house. That house is now what Honoka and Maki call their home. As for the marriage part, Hanayo was more than happy to help them with everything, especially with them nearby now.

For their third goal, they actually weren't sure how they would go about it. They both wanted to raise a family, but they couldn't have a kid themselves. The answer to that came to them through Maki's job. She heard from one of the other nurses about the babies in the hospital that would be sent to an orphanage for various reasons. Recognizing the answer to her and Honoka's family dream, she stepped in to take one of the babies. After all the tedious papers Honoka sorted through, they were able to adopt a baby.

"You know you got your name from this?" Maki asked. Though she couldn't respond, Yume seemed to be listening. "We were able to have you shortly after this. Hanayo came with us when we were filling out the papers, and she suggested the name _Yume_. She said it would be perfect, since adding you to our family and our lives would be making our dreams come true. I thought it was a bit cheesy, but your mommy loved it."

She put the picture back on her desk, then lifted Yume over her head. Yume stared laughing, which got Maki to smile. She brought her daughter back to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I do agree with the sentiment. You made all our hard work through the years worth it."

She was convinced Yume was listening, because she rested her head against Maki's shoulder and tried putting her arms around Maki's neck. Maki held Yume close to her, enjoying the moment. She started walking around again until Yume starting rubbing her eyes, telling Maki she was finally getting tired again.

Once again hopeful, she returned to the dining table and sat back down in her seat. Finally, Yume didn't start crying, as she had fallen asleep in the short walk here. Maki couldn't help but smile and kiss her cheek one last time before finally getting to her neglected work.

* * *

As day turned to night, Maki had gone upstairs to check up on Honoka. She was quite glad to see that the ginger girl was awake, and had a pleasant smile on her face. The smile only grew upon seeing who had just walked in.

"How lucky am I? Being checked on by both of my favorite girls," Honoka said.

Maki held a smile until she got to the bed and kissed Honoka on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Maki asked.

"A lot better, thanks to you. I think my sickness is gone now."

Maki took Honoka's temperature, just to be safe.

"Looks like it really has cleared up. That's good to hear."

"Yup! Now come here you two."

Honoka grabbed Maki and gently pulled her onto the bed. Once they were close she wrapped her arms around Maki and Yume, while Maki held onto Yume.

"Mou.. be a bit more careful," Maki said, though she wasn't upset at all.

"Eheh, sorry. But going a few days without this is upsetting."

"Well, at least this shows you're back to normal. I made dinner for you, just let me get it really quick."

Honoka took Yume from Maki so she could go back downstairs. Yume had been resting up until this point, but now Yume was starting to wake up. Honoka kissed her forehead and watched as her daughter slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi there, Yume-chan," she said. "Did you have fun keeping Mama company today?"

Yume only made her usual noises in response, which Honoka decided to translate as _yes_.

"She probably told you about our past again, huh? I guess it helps that we had asked Hanayo-chan for all those pictures. She only talks about them when she looks at those pictures."

Yume shifted in Honoka's arms, resting her head on Honoka's shoulder and grabbing onto the collar of her shirt. Honoka smiled.

"Just like your Mama, back when we were in high school."

"What's just like me?" Maki asked as she returned.

"Like this." Honoka pointed to Yume cuddled against her.

"Aww, how cute. Got room for one more?"

"Of course."

Maki set the bowl of soup she had prepared on the bedside table. She crawled onto the bed into Honoka's inviting arm. She rested her head on Honoka's other shoulder, and placed an arm around Yume and over Honoka's arm that held Yume. They remained peacefully together for a few minutes, before Yume started moving around, trying to free herself from them.

Maki laughed. "She may enjoy cuddling with you like me, but she's starting to get as restless as you used to be."

"Heh, I can't imagine why."

Maki took Yume from Honoka and put her in her crib that was by their bed. She turned on the mobile, thankful that Yume still seemed to find it interesting. She lay on her back staring at it as it spun and played a nursery rhyme.

"So, about that soup that smells really good right now," Honoka said.

"Hai, hai."

_She's definitely back to normal if she's thinking more about food_. Maki thought to herself with a smile. Not letting Honoka wait a moment longer, she returned to her side, and grabbed the bowl from the side table. Just this once, she'll let Honoka eat on the bed, especially if she was feeding the newly recovered ginger herself.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**I think I'll forever hold feelings for this pairing, since it was the first I got into Love Live shipping with. It's an adorable pairing to me X3 At the moment though, it's tied with KotoHono for my OTP now. That might have something to do with the trio being my fav Muse, but anyway X3**

**Kotori: **It's not nice to play favorites, you know.

**I know, but I can't help it sometimes *shrugs*.**

**Honoka: **Don't worry, Kotori-chan! You're one of his favorites too.

**Kotori: **Well, yeah, but that might hurt the others' feelings if they find out.

**Maki: **Both of you be quiet before they do find out.

**Eli:** Find out what?

**Honoka/Kotori/Maki: ***silent*

**Well, have fun with that. I need to finish these notes up.**

**All 3: **Hey!

**Anyway! If you couldn't tell by the pictures, this story was kind of inspired by them Xp. I was looking through my pic folder for a diff reason and stumbled across these. And then one thing led to another and now here it is.**

**Eli:** *places hand on should* So.. What is this about having favorites?

**Uhh... *glares at the 3***

**Maki: **I-it's your fault for not helping right away.

**Kotori: **H-hey, Eli-chan has a dark aura around her...

**Eli: **Well? Where do I stand exactly?

***gulp* W-well, I hope you all enjoyed this story! I'd love to hear any feedback you may have. Thanks and I'll (hopefully) see you around~**

**Umi: ***bursting into the room* What is this I heard about favorites?

**Honoka: **Umi-chan seems to have a darker aura..

**Oh, I'm so dead...**


End file.
